


Darkness

by the_girl_with_all_the_fandoms



Series: I will follow you into the dark [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Darkness, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Death, Heaven, Heaven and Hell Closed, Hell, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Love, Loving Castiel, M/M, POV Castiel, giving up everything for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_with_all_the_fandoms/pseuds/the_girl_with_all_the_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a re-do of 'Into the dark.' though it doesn't matter whether you have read that (of course I would like you too)<br/>As with before Lucifer and God are not based of the Supernatural characters, simply because I preffered to do them my own way.<br/>Based on the Death Cab for Cutie song 'I will follow you into the dark'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

Castiel was gripping Deans hand. Gripping it so hard it hurt. Hanging on for his own life. He had always protected Dean, and now he was leaving him. Leaving like everyone left him. The amulet still hung round Castiel’s neck, protecting him, maybe Dean needed it more than he did.

“You can’t go. You can’t leave me.” Dean was crying. His already deep voice croaking with the tears.  
“I’m not leaving you Dean. I will never, never leave you. Never.” Just to watch Dean crumble like this was excruciating. To watch the strong man, who had for so long been tough and hard, to watch him shatter into a million pieces like this was the most difficult thing Cas had ever had to do. Forget leaving Heaven, forget all the hunts, forget losing Dean and Sam a million times. Watching Dean lose him was far, far worse.

“I will never leave you Dean, we will never be without each other. You will always have my mark. We will be together again in one of the other worlds.” Cas continued to grip Deans hand, it was holding him for the barest few more moment to the Earth. It was so painful, he felt as though his soul was trying to burst from his body.  
“How can I do this without you?! I’ve lost too many of you!”  
“You will have Sam.” The words seemed empty.  
“Sam will be broken too. We will all be broken, Cas.” Deans eyes never wavered from Cas’. Not even for a second.  
“No, you will be strong. Know that I will find you again. I will always be with you Dean. I will follow you wherever you go.” He was slipping now, Dean’s face was fading.

“Cas. Please. Castiel. CAS!”

 

Then blackness. Nothing. No light. No feeling. No sound or touch or taste. I look around. There is only darkness. No. Not darkness. Nothingness. It is so black I cannot even see that it is black. There is nothing. I get a gut feeling, a moment of pleasure from feeling even the slightest hint of sensation, someone is there. Someone is here with me. I believe I am twisting my body but have no way of actually knowing. Yet still there is nothing. I think my mouth opens, think words pour from my lips, but I can never be sure. The moment passes, the sensation is gone.

I begin to walk, or at least I think I am walking. Wandering alone, with nothing to even hold me here.

I think about death, is this death?

It is nothing like I have experienced before. I have never been to this place. Alone with my thoughts, I wonder about Dean. Dean is the only that makes me feel. There isn’t a word for the emotion, it is every emotion at once. Anger, sadness, happiness, excitement, despair, hunger, fear, worry, exhaustion, careless, reckless, security, alertness, loneliness. But I cannot think about Dean forever. There are moments when my mind focuses only on the darkness. Those moments are the worst. When I am completely alone. Completely numb. Surrounded in nothingness. The most accurate of oxymoron’s. I believe I might be laughing, I could be crying. I am unsure. There is something I am forgetting.

Dean.

His face will not form in my mind, but I know that feeling. The feeling of all the emotions.

I continue to walk. My mind wanders again. There is nothing. A sensation, a person walking by. Do they feel it too? I wonder. Are they even there? Though I know there is no point I cry out, but there is nothing.

I continue to walk, this is the only thing I know now. I think about Sam. I cannot feel him like I can with Dean, but I understand I feel something.

A lesser concoction of the swirl of emotions. My mind wanders again.

Numbers appear in my mind, I cannot see them. I only know they are there. A series of numbers.

4\. 8. 5. 6. 2. 3. 5. 4. 6. 4. 5. 5. 4. 1. 2. 8. 9. 4. 5. 1. 3. 

On and on they go. Rotating in my mind. Calling to me. I do not understand what they are for.

The numbers stop, I am emotionless. I am numb. There is nothing. There is only darkness. Thoughts fill my mind. If life begets life then why am I here?

Am I waiting to be used?

Will I fill another life? 

What is life?

Did any of it exist?

Does any of it exist?

Did I create it all in my mind?

Does my mind hold the universe? 

Am I everything?

Am I nothing? 

Do I even exist?

Does any of this exist?

What is this?

The thoughts stop. The nothingness is here. I have nothing.

I have Dean.

Dean and his beautiful face, the face that can make everything and anything okay. The face that can make me so angry it hurts. Every emotion that is ever twisted onto Dean’s face, I feel inside me. Though I cannot see it, I know that I like his face. No. I do not like his face. This emotion cannot be explained by a simple like, this emotion is far stronger than like.

This feeling is the rising of a million suns, it is watching all the angels fall from the sky, it is healing Dean, it is drinking the liquor store, it is saving Sam, it is drowning in tears, it is slaying a demon, it is watching over them as they sleep. This feeling is inexplicable. It is just Dean and his smell and his feel and his taste. I want to hold him, I want to feel all of these emotions until he can feel them himself. I want to take all of his pain and make it go away, I want to save him and give him the security he never had in his whole life.

My mind goes blank. I have forgotten something. There is only darkness. I am surrounded with nothing. I beg in my mind to be free. I beg in my mind to return to whatever I was before. This is unbearable. This is nothing. I am numb. As I wander the darkness I feel nothing. I cannot remember what is was like to feel. My mind never rests. I can no longer make out the words or the numbers that are swirling in my mind. A thousand languages churn within me. I can speak whatever I wish. I do not wish anything. I have only the darkness. I want out. Why do I have nothing? Why me? I feel like I have been here for too long. I want to feel something other than a blank numbness. I want to feel a glimmer of emotion. But I cannot remember what that is even like. As I wander in the nothingness, I consider all the possibilities of everything that has ever happened. It is almost painful. I do not believe my body can withstand this rollercoaster of emotion. I am filled with too much, I am going to burst. I cannot hold everything in. I want to go home.

I remember.

There is Dean. The emotions fill me again. This is torture. This is perfection. I hate it, but I would never give it up again. I think of everything we experienced together. I gave up everything for him. I was so alone and then I was so whole. I left my mark on his skin. He gave me the faith I needed to hold on. I gave up Heaven to be with him, I literally fell from Heaven to save him. We were the same person, joined together, two sides of the same coin. We will never be apart. I feel my soul being torn into pieces, shattering into fragments around me. I will get back to him, I will never let him be alone again. I ran from Heaven, I can run from here too. I can get back. Even if it takes me years and years, even if it takes me almost forever. He who never had anyone, he will have me. There is a burning within me, I am filled with fire. Fire for anger. Fire for passion. Dean will NOT be alone.

A person passes me, the sensation reappears. But with it I lose Dean. I return to the darkness. I wander alone. This is me now. I am the darkness, we are one and both. We are everything. We belong together. I am numb, there is nothing. There is only the dark. Together with the dark I walk, encompassed only in nothingness. The emotionlessness within me allows me to concentrate of the whirlwind of thoughts that fill me once more. I am detached from everything except the darkness. I feel nothing. The emptiness holds me. I feel fear, this is the most frightening thing I have ever experienced. I cannot remember the feeling of falling from Heaven, but I believe this is far harder.

I see a light, I feel happy. I turn to the light and walk towards it, the happiness swells inside me. I cry, I can feel the tears, they stream down my face. The happiness is gone. I feel sad, I feel desperate. I want to give up, the light is getting no closer. I am wasting my time. The sadness is replaced with anger, I have never been this angry. I want to smother the light, reaching out to it the anger overwhelms me. Suddenly I am exhausted, I sink into the nothing. But the light is still there.

“I will not give up.” Though I scream the words, they are only a whisper to my ears. I feel my body rise, pushing against the darkness. Pushing into the light. It gets no closer.

Each of the emotions overcomes me again, but this time I do not sink. I do not give up. I will get to the light. With every replay of the emotion they are stronger. But this does not stop me.

“I will not give up.” The words are stronger now. I continue pushing, my body aches and begs for me to give up. But I will not. I will meet him again, we will once more be joined.

 

DEAN. 

 

His face appears in front of my eyes. I run, the last of my energy forcing me forwards to the light. I can see him now. His freckles standing out from his tanned skin. His stubble leaving a sprinkle of shade across his chin. His strong nose and perfect, pink lips. His cheekbones reflect the light off his face. But oh, his eyes, his eyes piercing into my mind. The colour of sunlight filtering through an emerald. They are so green. Perfect green. I see only his face, but that is all I need. That is all I need to hold on. They are the eyes that I last saw, they are the last thing I saw. They last thing I ever saw before I came here. The glitter of adoration and humour and pure Dean overcomes me. They are the only thing I can concentrate on. I latch onto them. They pull me in.

I am there. I am surrounded by light, but Dean is gone.

“Welcome Castiel, welcome back.”

I search for the voice and see a figure walking towards me. They are neither male or female. They are naked but seem to have no gender. Their face is both effeminate and masculine, a soft but chiselled jaw and round, sharp eyes. They have no race, they seem a mixture of every race on Earth. They are everything at once.

“Where am I? Who are you?” The questions boom in my ears, unused to sound it hurts. I must have spent hundreds of years in that dark, I think to myself. It feels like I have spent years running to get here.

“Come now, Castiel. Don’t be childish, you must recognise this place.”  
“I have no recollection of here. Who are you?” I want Dean, I wish he were here.  
“You have been out in the Darkness for a short period of time, your memory should not be this impaired.”  
I grow fearful, it felt like eternity in the darkness. “How long was it for? Tell me how long I was out there for.”  
“Oh Castiel, thousands of years. Thousands and thousands. But when you have forever, thousands of years is nothing.”  
“No. No. That cannot be.” I whisper to myself more than to the person. The fear is gone, the anger is gone. I am only afraid. My perception has gone, I think to myself.  
“Who are you? Where am I? Please tell me.”

“Castiel, this is Heaven. I am God…” The person looks concerned with me, looks fearful if I truly am me.  
“No, this is not Heaven. You are not God. This is not what I remember it like.”  
“Ahh but of course. You have never been here before. Never been in the place between.”  
“I have been to Purgatory before. I have been to all places before. It was you who banished me, remember?” I feel angry they do not remember. It was I who forsook everything, I who gave up everything to save Dean. And they forget it.

“Castiel. This is not Purgatory. This is the Darkness. This is the place that exists between Heaven, Hell, Purgatory and Earth. The place for the lost souls. The ones who are too evil for Heaven, too pure for Hell, too alive for Purgatory and too dead for Earth. It is the place where is hunters end up. The place where the vessels belong. To wander alone in the Darkness for eternity.” The eyes of ‘God’ are sad, a glint of a tear threatens at the corner.

“I never wanted this for you Castiel. Never for you.”  
“But you left me here. Please let me into Heaven. Please, don’t send me back out there.” I am terrified. I cannot stand to be alone in that darkness again, I cannot bear to be filled with that numbness. Without Dean. He is all I can think of. The only thing left for me to hold onto.  
“I apologise Castiel. Heaven has rejected you once more. Goodbye.” The light begins to fade, and with it my emotion begins to leave.

The voice circles around me. “Hell may offer you a chance, though it is doubtful for an Angel of the Lord.”

The moment between the last of the light and the darkness is the worst. Like when you are slipping off to sleep and everything happens in that final moment of consciousness. 

The darkness comes again. No feeling. No emotion. Just blank nothingness.

It gets no easier. I do not learn to deal with it. Every moment is just as bad as the last one. I have no way of knowing how long I have spent here. Unable to count seconds I cannot even estimate. I can only stand there, encompassed in darkness.

Alone. 

I begin to wander again. Lost in the Darkness. The feeling of people increases. More times do I get that sensation inside me that someone is there. I wonder if they are souls. Others like me. Locked out of everywhere. The hunters and the vessels that are condemned to eternity in the Darkness. I might feel sad for them, I might feel angry they are here. But I can only feel numb.

I am left with my mind again. It might be the same numbers going round in my head. It might be the same thoughts. But I do not know. Everything is happening at once. I cannot remember what I have once forgotten. I know everything and I know nothing.

Then there is the light again. The emotions wash over me again. It is no easier. I do not see Deans face. I can rely only on myself. I remember it may be my only chance. I push towards the light, desperate to be there. Desperate to get out of the Darkness. I get no closer to the light but this does not deter me, I remember how last time I had simply tumbled into the pool.

But I do not reach the light. It is snatched from my grasp and I am left in the Darkness again. My thoughts continue to create a vortex in my mind. The darkness is overwhelming. Again I continue to wander. I feel more than numbness though, as though there is still a glimmer of light in the darkness. A glimmer that gives me some emotion. The thoughts are not as heavy, the numbers are not as loud, there are not as many languages, it is bearable. Sometimes I feel people.

 

DEAN.

 

I can feel him. I am flooded with everything Dean.  
It hits me like a punch to the stomach, so hard I almost lose him.  
But I do not, I concentrate on the feeling of Dean. 

He told me never to change.

He broke me down and built me back up.

I saw him in Hell. I saw the true dark side of his soul and I saved him.

I raised him from perdition and I watched over him forever onwards.

He never believed I should have saved him.

But he was wrong. He was so wrong.

I saved him so I could save myself.

He became my faith.

I am chained to him.

I am bonded with his soul.

He is my creation and I am his.

I want to give him the chance of redemption, to give him the chance of paradise forever, whatever the consequence that is for me.

Because he is my forever, I will never lose him, we will have each other till the end.

I will never apologise for saving him.

I never expect him to apologise for saving me. 

I want to catch him when he falls.  
I want to watch him for every moment, in the darkness, in the light.  
I want to hear him catch his breath when I look him in the eye.  
I want to watch his face when I tell him I will never leave him and we will always me together.  
I want to watch as his head shakes with disbelief, but his eyes betray his inner trust.  
I want to never force him to lose this trust.  
I want to make sure he always has someone, he always has me.  
I want to tell him how sorry I am for everything.  
I want to tell him I will never leave him.  
I want to tell him exactly what he needs to hear.  
I am sorry. I failed him. I left him.  
We are together now.  
It is us.  
I can feel him beside me.  
I can feel every part of him.  
For each of the thousands of years he has spent alone, I want to hold him for a million more. 

Dean.

I am plunged into light. It is perfect. Dean saved my soul. I am pure again. Heaven has decided to accept me. But the face that appears is not the one that I now know as God. They are the completely opposite. Where God was soft, this face is sharp. Where God was white this is black. Where God was thin this is fat. And yet they are still everything mixed together.

“Castiel. It has been so long, dear one.”  
“Who are you?” I recognise them, but I do not know who they are.  
“I never expected you to know me, but I expected a guess. It’s me, dear Castiel. Your brother. It’s Lucifer. Satan, the Devil. Whatever you want to call me…”  
“Lucifer?” I remember their face differently.  
“Indeed young one. I hear you are locked out of Heaven. Ah, how the tables have turned, the good boy turned bad.”  
“I would tell you to shut up, but you are my only hope and that would be rude. I cannot go back out there. Don’t do that to me. Let me in, please.”  
“You know I was the one to show you Dean just then. I had hoped it would cleanse your soul, exactly as you thought, I had hoped Heaven would let you back in. I know what the Darkness is like. But alas, young Castiel. They did not. Obviously you have deeply upset them off, welcome to the club.” He laughs menacingly, I do not want to be part of the club. Our eyes connect. 

When he looks at me I can feel a deep pain inside me. I feel as though someone is putting a drill through my skull. I feel as though someone is pulling out all of my teeth, pulling off all of my fingernails. Breaking every bone in my body. I can feel my groin being cut open. I can feel my innards being torn from inside me. Everything hurts, but this is just Satan. This is just a taste of hell. I stand straighter, I look at him in the eye. Then the pain doubles. My entire body is on fire. I am choking. Air will not fill my lungs. Every piece of my skin feels as though it is being flogged with white, hot iron. Every single hair is torn from my hair. The pain reaches a crescendo. My eyes begin to bleed, I can feel the rip as all of my skin is torn from my body and I am left a fleshy shell.

But I do not break. This is nothing compared with losing Dean.

“Please, please let me in.” I whisper. I am not in the mood for games, I will put up with an eternity of pain just to be out of the darkness.  
The pain instantly ends, my body shakes with the ache and I crumple into a pile on the floor. I can feel myself mending, but nothing is released from the memory of pain. I stare bleakly up from my position, stare into the dark eyes of the fallen angel.

“No no. I’m not going to do that Cas. Why would I do that for you? No, I want you to suffer.”  
I feel my world crumble around me. I whisper please, almost to myself, begging myself to keep it together.  
“If you insist, I can offer you a way in? It will not be nice, dear Castiel. I will make certain of that. But it is a possibility.”  
“What?! I will do anything. Anything.”  
“You must return to Earth and kill Dean.”  
The words no tumble out of my mouth before I can think it through. You do not need to, you will never do that, I tell myself before I can even consider the possibility.  
“Oh Castiel my dear brother, always such fun to mess with. I would never make you kill Dean, I’m going to have far too much fun with that myself. No no. Instead what you will have to do is spend a millennium in the Darkness.”  
“Yes, I will. I will do that.”  
“I don’t think you understand how long that is young Castiel.” I watch as his face turns from confusion to anger, his plan failed. I hate him calling me young, hate his usage of my name.

Suddenly my body is on fire again. Wracked with pain and a burning soul, I force myself to continue staring him in the eye  
“I have spent longer in their before. I have spent many millennia in the Darkness.”  
“Ahh yes, the elusive lies of God. No Cas, you were in their for maybe a year tops. Maybe a bit less.”  
I feel myself crumble. Less than a year. It had felt like forever. God told me it was forever. The pain ends. I am filled with desperate despair instead.  
“A millennium or nothing, maybe your favourite little hunter will be here when you return.”  
I consider the deal, can I subject myself to that again. Can I subject myself to the nothingness once more? Will I make it through? Will I last all the time with only myself. Less than a year. A whole millennium.  
“Castiel, each moment you take to decide on this I am going to add another millennium onto the deal.”  
This I cannot take, forcing the words out I agree to the deal, knowing what my one condition will be.  
“I’ll take it, but please promise me one thing?”  
“What, dear Castiel?” The eyes of Lucifer glint, darkness reflected within them.  
“Promise me that if Dean does turn up, you will tell him I am coming. Tell him I am coming to save him. Tell him we will be together.”

The light disappears and there is only darkness. I am alone once more. This time the light does not fade slowly. It disappears instantly. 

And I am dropped into the darkness, entirely alone. With nothing once more. Still I do not adjust. It never gets easier. I still feel the brief moment of feeling when my gut tells me there is someone near. But I never actually feel them. Possibly there are millions of us in the darkness, all unable to see each other, unable to feel each other.

I think I might be sad but I cannot tell. All I feel is a numb, dull fear. My mind never switches off. I am always awake, always thinking.

Thinking about everything. Maybe I know the answers to all questions in the universe. Maybe I know nothing and everything is just me. Maybe this isn’t real. Maybe this is all I know. 

There is no chance for a reprieve. It does not stop. It just goes on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on, black dark numbness.

Nothing. Alone. Fear. Doubt. Alone. Black. Dark. Nothing. (Dean). A tugging sensation. Black. Dark. Nothing. Alone. Fear. Black. Alone. Fear. Dark. Nothing. Dean. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Sensation. Black. Fear. Dark. Alone. Nothing.

Suddenly I am plunged into the pool of light again. I feel myself sink, overcome with feelings of gratitude.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” It repeats like a mantra in my head. I hear Lucifer’s voice welcoming me.  
“Come on in Castiel. You did us proud.”

The light is so bright that it blinds you, the pain is excruciating, but it is better than the Darkness. Every moment is spent trying to block out the pain, focus on something else, I know there is something I can latch onto but I cannot remember.

I feel my eyes explode out of my skull. I feel blood drip down my body and pool around my feet. I feel every one of my nails being wrenched from the skin. Every form of pain that has ever been on Earth his my body wave after wave after wave. My bones are broken, shattered into tiny splinters. They poke from my skin and rip through my body. Every orifice is stretched and torn until my entire body is ripped from itself. 

But at least there is feeling. Compared to the darkness it is the best feeling. I see people happy, people laughing, people not in pain. 

“They did my duty on Earth, they are welcomed here. They are loved here.” Lucifer appears in front of me just as I begin to question it. “Unlike you, brother.”  
There is a moment of painlessness, for a moment I can catch my breath.

DEAN.

All around me are faces contorted into almost impossible positions.  
I cannot see what is happening to them.  
There is no fire, no whipping, no burning, nothing visible. But I know their pain. That same pain returns and the faces disappear, only the happy ones stay. A segment of hope, a chance I too will be happy one day.

Suddenly the pain stops and I find myself back in that pool of white. Lucifer darts around, pausing momentarily, but never stopping. He watches as my entire body crumbles and mends itself. This is almost as painful as hell itself. Then suddenly it’s over. I am pure. I am happy. I am cleansed.

“Get up Castiel. There is someone here for you.”

I open your eyes and there he is.

Dean.

Naked, alone, and scared. Unable to see me. Alone in the darkness.

My heart bursts. I would rather be back in hell. The pain of watching him so alone and lost is unimagineable. I suddenly see him turn and run. I know what he can see. I know that feeling.

He is running to me.

I watch as he runs towards me, it feels like forever. I watch and I watch and I watch and I watch. Then he is there. Buried into my arms, our bodies fit together, perfect as ever. We are together at last. I can feel tears on my face, I don’t know whether they are mine or his.

“Castiel.”

He whispers into my ear.

Suddenly our bodies are torn from each other. A shimmering veil separates us, able to see but unable to touch. It reminds me of the darkness and I have no doubt it reminds him of the darkness too.

As soon as that thought pops into my head darkness descends and Dean disappears into the black. I can still feel slightly, the connection is still there, but we are alone.

There is still nothing.

With a flash I find myself back in hell, the pain worsended by the knowledge that Dean is out in the darkness…alone.

It feels like eternity, my skin being flayed from my flesh. My entire body being ripped to pieces and then placed back together so the turmoil can begin anew.  
Then the pain subsides, just slightly and I can see Dean being tormented by the silence of the darkness.

“Castiel, you have an option. There is no room for Dean in Hell anymore, nor in Heaven. Both God and I are saying no to anyone else, we simply cannot say yes for any longer. You are now responsible for the fates of yourself and Dean.”  
“Option number one, you can return to Hell and leave Dean in the darkness. Possibly there will be a time when Dean can join us here, possibly not.”  
I open my mouth to speak, to say no, to say I would never, COULD never leave Dean alone out there. But Lucifer interrupts me.  
“Option number two, you can allow Dean your place in Hell and you can wander the darkness for eternity. This means even if we choose to allow more people entry, you still will be unable. Or option three. I can force the two of you into the darkness, bound together by the veil, but as I just showed you, you would not be able to see, feel, hear, touch or have any other sensation than the veil connection.”  
“Why me? Why do I have to choose?”  
“Because you are the Saviour. The Betrayer. The Angel.”  
“I gave all that up…I gave it all up for Dean!”

My brother says nothing, he simply looks at me and waits.

I look towards Dean, see the pain he is in. And in that moment I knew that I had to do, what decision I had to make.

“Darkness, put us both out there.”

Suddenly I see from Deans eyes. I see myself strapped to the rack with my skin hanging off me. I hear my voice echo in the darkness giving my final choice.  
Then I am flung back to my own perspective. I can see Deans pain, how his face contorts itself into a gruesome shape. How his tears stain his cheeks red. He needs me, he needs guidance.

“I’ll follow you into the dark.”

I hope he hears my words.

Then, just as before everything turns black. There is nothing.

I are completely alone. Lucifer has broken his promise. I can feel nothing, number than I was before. I cannot feel Dean. Though I can feel a sensation of souls around me, it is blank souls, not the soul perfectly matched to my own.

When I realise Dean is gone, the pain overwhelms me. It is worse than Hell or the numbness.

Then I realise, pain is a feeling.

I am feeling.

I reach out into the darkness, though I cannot physically do it, I believe in my heart that I am reaching.

There is the veil.

I can feel it.

I can feel him.

I am not alone.

Dean.


End file.
